Can't You See Something Is Wrong
by waterrain
Summary: America decides he wants to lose weight. He goes too far and not able to see for himself that he never even had to lose weight. America was just muscular. Will anyone save America from himself or will anyone even notice something is wrong with America?
1. Prolog

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. America's View in this chapter. Please Review and Thank You. Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**America decides he wants to lose weight and it turns out not to be such a good idea. He goes too far and not able to see for himself that he never ever had to lose weight. America was just muscular and none of it was fat. Will anyone save America from himself or even notice something is wrong?**

**By Waterrain**

I held my breath and slowly stepped onto the scale, which was my worst foe in the whole wide world. I currently had on my uniform and of course my favorite brown jacket with the number fifty on the back of it.

The other Nations, meaning England, France, and Russia, would not stop commenting on my weight. It is as if they can't stop themselves from pointing out my faults – they can be worse than Canada at times, with England asking his concerned questions, France making comments about my ass, and Russia innocently asking, 'Have you looked into the mirror lately, da?'.

France suggested to me that I should have sex every day for about a year and even offered to be my partner, but I would rather not do that type of thing and definitely not with France. Personally, I think France was more interested in getting into my pants than giving me a useful idea. I tried China's and then Japan's diets, but failed. But, to be honest they were enough to bring me to tears.

"I don't want to be fat," I whispered to myself, not letting anyone see how much it is bothers me to be considered fat. I looked down at the scale and bit my lip because it looked like I had gained weight since the last time I weighed in, which was just yesterday. I do not understand for I have been working out daily for several hours, but then again I still ate a lot of fatty foods, which may have defeated the purpose.

'I don't want to be made fun of or see the look of pity in their eyes,' I thought, and then my blue eyes lit up. 'I could eat less and work out more. Hah, I'll show them I can lose weight and brag about it, too.'

"It will take some time for me of all Nations to lose weight," I muttered quietly and then sighed heavily because it would mean saying good-bye to my wonderful junk food. Well at least until I lost a lot of weight. Then, maybe I could go back to eating my awesome unhealthy food again, but then I would run into the same problem and it would be an endless cycle.

I took off my awesome jacket and dumped all of my junk food into a large bag, which would be going to the people who would love this amazing candy. I also took out all of the candy that was hiding inside of my uniform and put it inside of the large bag.

"Man, I had a lot of junk food and candy on me," I commented to myself, then set my face, determined to lose weight, no matter what the cost. "I'll prove them wrong and show them I can lose weight."

In the back of my head I heard a voice saying in a scolding voice, 'America, you really shouldn't try so hard to please others because it never really works out', but I completely ignored it and blinked my blue eyes slowly, my current mission of losing weight set.

**Please review and thank you.**


	2. Have To Lose Weight

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. America's View in this chapter. Please Review and Thank You. Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

America bit his lip, feeling sad because he had given away every single last piece of junk food to a shelter.

"I can't drink my lovely and refreshing Coke anymore," America muttered to himself and then pinched his own cheek for thinking about buying one last Coke. "Can't risk it, or I might end up buying a whole lot."

'I hope China does not offer any type of sweets at the World Meeting,' America thought to himself, puffing out his cheeks, but then he shook his head. 'I can't reject them, so I can just say I'll eat them later.'

America looked into the mirror and sighed deeply while shaking his head. He forced himself to smile and then started to get dressed for the World Meeting.

'I feel naked without my junk food being taped all over my body and inside of my pockets. Not to mention I feel rather unlike me and I feel a bit colder. Oh, and what if I end up in a place without food?' He thought and then thought for a moment, 'I can deal with it and I'm not going to need food at the meeting. It isn't going to last all day. England and some of the others can stop complaining about not being able to understand as long as I don't eat and drink as I talk. More than likely I will not eat or drink at this meeting.'

"It's better this way," America stated firmly to himself, placing his hands on his hips while puffing out his cheeks in a determined way. America stared into his blue eyes in the mirror and bit down on his lip because they were starting to tear up slightly from the thought of not having those yummy candies China has at almost every single World Meeting anymore.

"This is going to be more difficult than I fist thought," America muttered to himself and then sighed heavily. "I have to handle not eating the massive amount of food that I normally eat daily, or I won't lose weight."

'I noticed that we … Nations eat more than a single normal person. I wonder why?' America thought briefly and then glanced at the time. 'Might as well show up early, but then again England will be there first and…. It will be better being there than being here and being tempted to buy any kind of food, though.'

America pinched his stomach, his eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, but then he forced himself to smile brightly and went on his way to the World Meeting. His smile seemed to be stuck on his lips and he was not able to frown at all. Those blue eyes were serious and determined, trying to keep them from filling with tears.

'I have to lose weight. I just have to. No more soda, sweets, or junk food. No more McDonald's or other fast-food places. Oh, no more of my beloved ice cream or root beer floats,' America thought to himself, barely able to keep his tears away. It was a struggle not to think about his weight or the foods now forbidden to him. He focused on the World Meeting and the things he would be saying to the other Nations. America cleared his mind and just thought about what kind of speech he would make to them.

**Please review and thank you.**


	3. Wishing For Junk Food

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. America's View in this chapter. Please Review and Thank You. Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

America listened and paid attention as the other Nations were speaking about the world's problems. After all, if he did not listen and keep his focus on them, he might start thinking about food again.

'I wish I had a cheeseburger, French fries, and a large Coke. Bad, bad America. No more thinking about the fattening and unhealthy food. Pay attention to England's dull voice and nothing else,' America thought firmly to himself and stared at England. 'It's depressing, but I must pay attention.'

He was half-tempted to slap himself, but decided against it and bit down harshly on his lip instead. The World Meeting was about halfway over, but America wished this torture would end.

'Why, oh, why must England take forever? I can't even picture him as an ice cream bar anymore. That always made things go by quicker. Jeez, I'm torturing myself. I must endure and pay attention to his dull speech. I wish he would just hurry up and get to the point. His voice is making me feel sleepy. I really wish I had something to keep me up right now,' America thought, trying to stop himself from yawning. 'I would love to fall asleep right now, but I can't because of Russia and France. I just do not trust Russia, and, well, France is not one to pass up a chance to grope someone off guard. Plus, England would lecture me nonstop and some of the others would just shake their heads.'

America did not notice the other Nations were surprised that he was being rather quiet and seemingly paying attention. Russia tilted his head slightly. He noticed that America's blue eyes were serious, which he found to be rather odd, but he mentally shrugged it off, thinking it must be just a phase.

'Next meeting it is more than likely that America will be louder than ever, da,' Russia thought to himself. He rather wanted to hit England over the head with his pipe, but resisted the urge. After all, it was a World Meeting, and there was no need to be the one who started a fight. 'America normally starts the whole entire ruckus, but today he is rather quiet and withdrawn.'

Time passed on, and America was the one of the last Nations to speak. His voice was firm, clear, smooth, and completely serious. There was no talk of robots or anything unrealistic – instead he gave solid suggestions. America's blue eyes did not have an ounce of happiness or joy, but instead were calm and serious. He still smiled, but his smiles were calm and collected, neither as bright nor as happy as they normally were.

The other Nations felt a slight chill in the air as if there was something not right, but most of them ignored it, believing America must be going through some sort of phase or another. When he was done speaking, America calmly sat down and was silent for the rest of the World Meeting, making no comments or causing any sort of disturbance. It gave off a somewhat eerie feeling, as America was very unnaturally quiet and was not eating or drinking at all, but most of the other Nations ignored this and went on with their talks, still believing it was just a temporary phase. After the World Meeting and after almost everyone else had left, England walked up to America and then looked at him with impressed green eyes.

"I guess you might finally be growing up. Keep up the good work that you have shown us today, America. I'm impressed you did all of this by yourself," England commented calmly and blinked, thinking there was no way America's eyes were showing any signs of tears. After all, it was simply impossible for America of all Nations to shed any tears. England looked again. He felt comforted by the fact America's blue eyes were clear and showed no signs of any tears.

"Yep, I'm all grown up. I must be going home and doing some of my paperwork," America managed to say cheerfully, although his heart was aching for some reason. He walked away calmly and kept on blinking, forcing away those tears to keep them from falling down his cheeks.

'I do not need anyone to help me with my diet. I'm alright. I guess I'm doing an okay job since England claims that I'm finally growing up. Maybe it is because I have not had any junk food or soda?' America thought to himself as he began to walk home, looking down at the ground as tears began falling down his cheeks.

'Maybe they took me seriously because of the lack of fatty foods and calorie-filled sodas inside of my body... I have to keep this up and become skinny. They didn't make any jokes or comments today. So that is a good thing,' America thought, looking up for a moment. 'Home sweet home full of nothing expect healthy food and bottled water. I can't say "home sweet home", though – it makes me think of all those sweets I can't have. Home is home? Doesn't sound the same, but oh well I'll come up with something later.'

America walked inside, feeling exhausted from the World Meeting.

"Can't order Pizza or anything. Too tired to cook, though, so I might as well just go to bed," America muttered to himself, dragging himself up to bed.

'Meeting lasted longer than I thought it would because of England's long speech,' America thought to himself, taking his pillow out from under his head and putting it over his face. 'I'm so hungry, but I'm too tired to move. I can't call for food, either, because I'd be too tempted to order something fattening.'

He closed his eyes and ignored his stomach. America bit down on his lip, briefly wondering why these tears will not stop falling, before sighing heavily and forcing himself to sleep after putting the pillow back under his head. He dreamt of McDonald's, Coke, ice cream, and all sorts of junk food.

'I don't want to become fatter,' America thought over and over as he slept. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he held tightly onto his other pillow. 'I have to be strong. I'll just have some plain toast, water, and a couple of eggs…Wait, I could have French toast, a few pieces of bacon, and a bottle of water. Maybe I could have butter and strawberry jam on my French toast?'

**Please review and thank you.**


	4. I Suppose It Is Better This Way

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Third power point of View in this chapter. Please Review and Thank You. Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me. **

**Side Note America does not really trust Russia and well France is not one to pass up a chance to grope someone off guard that is why America decided against falling asleep along with the England being on his case about falling asleep.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

America opened his blue eyes. When he had first woken up, he had felt rather odd, but now he just shook his head and began to make himself some French toast in the kitchen. At first he tried to hum a little song, but it came out wrong, making him shake his head. He tried to sing "America the Beautiful" loudly and proudly, but it did not work because his voice kept on breaking halfway through. America decided that silence was better.

'I don't feel beautiful, and I haven't been able to sing that song all the way through for a couple of months now. I feel rather odd, and my stomach really does not feel hungry. But I've got to eat, and this stuff is healthy,' America thought to himself, biting his lip. 'I'll just have a couple of plain pieces of French toast and a bottle or two of water.'

The three pieces of French toast and a bottle of water did nothing to stop the empty feeling America had felt ever since he had woken up this morning. He sighed to himself.

'I suppose it is better this way, not feeling hungry, but then again I need to make sure to eat at least three times a day regardless of how I may or may not feel,' America thought and then chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. 'I wonder why Nations eat more than a normal person? Is it really important to eat more or something? It is not like I can ask anyone, not now that I have finally become a little more dependable in England's eyes.'

"I'll be alright," America stated firmly to himself and wondered, if he said it enough, that he would actually believe himself, because he had told himself many things and managed to get himself to believe it. "It's not like I'm starving myself or something. I'm just eating way less, and what I am eating is much healthier stuff."

'Okay, that sounds kind of worse when I say it out loud,' America thought to himself, sighing deeply. 'Anyway, everyone has a certain diet, whether it is unhealthy or healthy. So I'm just changing mine and becoming healthier as well as becoming skinny and losing weight.'

America heard his cell phone ring. It was Russia. He wrinkled his nose in annoyance because he didn't really feel like speaking, but decided to answer it.

"Hi," America said smoothly, though in his mind he really wanted to end the call as soon as possible.

"I noticed something odd, da," Russia stated calmly and then waited for a moment.

"What?" America managed to ask, biting the inside of his cheeks.

"I noticed something odd, da," Russia repeated slowly, causing America to puff out his cheeks in annoyance.

"What did you find out?" America asked flatly. He wanted to end the call, but he knew that then Russia would probably take that as an invitation to show up at his front door.

"You haven't been to that unhealthy fast food place," Russia commented innocently.

America gritted his teeth. "So? I decided to make myself something to eat. It's not like I can't cook – I'm actually pretty good at grilling. I decided to make a slight change. As a matter of fact, I'll be going to McDonald's for lunch," America snapped angrily, clenching his fist. Why on earth was Russia bothering to check up on the lack of money he spent on fast food places? America puffed out his cheeks in annoyance because he hadn't thought Russia would notice anything, but he had already been proven wrong after only the first day or so.

"Oh, I'll be at the McDonald's you normally eat at today during lunch," Russia stated bluntly, smiling to himself.

"Whatever. I'll be there, too, and I will more than likely ignore you," America stated firmly, about to end the call.

"I felt a bit odd and I will feel more at ease if I see you eat," Russia commented calmly, not bothering to mention a rather disturbing dream he had had the night before about America.

"You are such a creep," America told him firmly and then added, "but I won't let that stop me from eating."

"That is a good thing, America," Russia stated smoothly, completely ignored the fact America called him a 'Creep' and that America had just ended the call.

'Crap….I promised to go to McDonald's, and Russia out of all people is going to be there, too…' America thought to himself, pinching his stomach while frowning. 'I don't think he will notice if I eat less, right? I could always eat a lot and then… that would be a waste, but I want to lose weight and to put Russia at ease so he won't bother me. Well, I could work out a lot and work it off. Plus, then, Russia won't bug me again.'

**Please review and thank you.**


	5. Telling A Few Excuses

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Third power point of View in this chapter. Please Review and Thank You. Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me. **

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

America forced himself to open up McDonald's door. He saw Russia sitting at a table by the door.

"Hello," Russia commented innocently. America sulked for a moment.

"Hi," America muttered and he walked up to order something, but then his mind went blank and he was just staring at the menu, wondering which choice was the healthiest. Russia blinked for a moment before he walked up to America.

"America, did you forget your money?" Russia asked calmly, tilting his head towards America.

"Yeah. I'll just go home and eat. I have been trying to save on money," America replied smoothly. He really wanted to be away from Russia.

"I can pay for your food here, da," Russia commented innocently before America could say anything. It was too late, as Russia had already ordered and paid for the food.

"Why?" America asked calmly, trying to keep his cool.

"Because I wanted to. When the food arrives, eat every bite or I'll have to punish you, da. After all, I spent money on the food for you," Russia stated firmly. America stared at him in disbelief.

"What if I throw up?" America asked lightly, causing Russia to give him a confused look.

"I ordered what you normally order," Russia commented smoothly. He noticed America's face went pale. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Russia," America managed to say, biting his lip. Why did Russia decide to pay for the food?

'Damn it all. It will take forever to work it off, and I don't mind wasting Russia's money,' America thought bitterly and briefly glared at Russia. 'I'm not afraid of him, and I could always throw away the food or something.'

"It is not nice to lie," Russia stated firmly, looking at America.

"Well, Russia. I'm getting older, and I can't shove down the food like I used to," America told him casually.

Russia shook his head. "You were able to do so a few days ago, da," he commented innocently.

America puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Why did Russia have to make things so difficult? "Things have changed, and I can just save a few burgers for later tonight," America managed to tell Russia. He noticed those violet eyes looked worried, but the next moment it was gone. Russia sighed softly, and then the massive order of hamburgers arrived. America's blue eyes went wide and he silently cursed Russia. Those hamburgers, and those large Cokes that came with them, smelled and looked so good.

'Must resist the urge to shove everything down and instead take forever. That might make Russia leave,' America thought to himself as he cautiously begun to unwrap one of them. Russia noticed that for some reason America's bottom lip was bleeding, and he wondered why America was taking his time eating.

'It must be a phase, da,' Russia thought to himself and then sighed lightly. 'Then again, knowing America, he simply wants me to leave him alone. How silly of him to think I will leave simply because of how slowly he is eating. I can be rather patient at times, da.'

**Please review and thank you.**


	6. I Can't Make Myself

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Third power point of View in this chapter. Please Review and Thank You. Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me. **

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

"You can have some of these hamburgers," America commented calmly and he noticed Russia's confused expression. "After all, you paid for them."

America handed the ten hamburgers that were left over and mentally smiled at the new lack of temptation.

"America, do you think you're fat?" Russia asked innocently and watched as America's face turned pale as paper.

"Nope, not at all, Russia. I think I'm the most b-b-beautiful Nation in the world. I don't think I'm fat," America managed to reply, but thought to himself 'I know I'm fat.' He really hoped Russia hadn't noticed his stutter over the word 'beautiful'. Russia frowned slightly for he did not honestly believe America's words, but he let it go and sighed to himself.

"You keep them, da," Russia stated simply and he noticed America's annoyed expression.

"Fine. Don't say I never try to be nice to you," America snapped, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. He was stuck with these tempting and silently taunting hamburgers. Russia left, and then America walked in the opposite direction.

'I can't let any more burgers enter inside of my stomach, and I can't bring them home,' America thought to himself firmly. He bit down on his lip, wondering what to do, when he saw a trash can. He closed his blue eyes while dropping the bag that contained those juicy hamburgers into the trash. He released a sigh and then managed to walk away.

"Have to work out," America muttered to himself and he felt sick for a few reasons. The first one was wasting food and the other was losing track of how much he even ate. America blinked his eyes and shook his head, forcing away those dratted tears.

'Not in public,' America thought to himself and he ran home. Right away he went into the bathroom and felt an idea come to him.

'I could just…' America thought, staring at the toilet. He walked closer and felt absolutely terrible about thinking about throwing up. 'I already threw away ten burgers.'

America sat on the floor and put his chin on the toilet seat. He glanced down at the toilet water and mentally pictured it becoming dirty with thr…

'I can barely think it,' America thought to himself, biting on his lip. 'It is awful to waste food, but I want to be skinny and taken seriously. I already wasted food by throwing out those burgers.'

America had tears running down his pale cheeks as he held his arms. His mouth was opened and pointed down towards the toilet, but all that came out were sobs. He tried to throw up, but it was no use. It was as if his stomach was holding the hamburgers hostage, refusing to let them go.

"I can't do it. I can't make myself throw up," America muttered quietly, managing to stand up. His hands were already wiping away those tears. He felt rather cold. He shivered to himself and then shook his head.

'I'll just work out a lot more. I have to eat three times a day. It has to be healthy, but it will not be a lot. I can't throw up and I feel rather chilly,' America thought and he rubbed his arms. 'I have goose bumps and I don't know why, except maybe my body is trying to tell me…throwing up is not the best answer in the world…I'm not sure of a lot of things in my life.'

He sighed softly and then grabbed a pill for his upset stomach. America looked at the mirror and then looked down at his hands.

"I can do this by myself," America said firmly to himself and then decided to do his four-hour workout, but planning after a small dinner to work out for three hours more. His idea of a small dinner was a plain medium salad, a little corn, and a bottle of water. He was so focused on his workout that he worked out for six hours instead of six, and afterwards he had a quick shower.

"A nice and healthy dinner," America muttered and then began to eat his meal. Afterwards he cleaned the dish and then began his work out. It lasted for four hours, leaving America incredibly tired. He couldn't make it upstairs to his bedroom and instead fell asleep curled up on the living room floor. His dreams were about eating whatever he wanted to without gaining any weight and still being able to be skinny.

**Please review and thank you.**


	7. A Little White Lie

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. America's View in this chapter. Please Review and Thank You. Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me. Third person point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

America decided to go out and test himself at a store. He walked calmly as he entered the building. His blue eyes looked toward where the healthy food was located, but then glanced briefly at where he knew for a fact was where all of the junk food and sweets were located. America forced himself to not walk over to the forbidden area and buy tons of that unhealthy food. He felt torn and lost looking both ways, mentally struggling.

"Hello, America," a salesperson commented calmly. America nodded in response. "Are you here to buy your usual amount of sweets? There is a sale going on – buy one, get one free."

America bit his lip, not knowing how to reply. He didn't want to tell the truth or lie, but had to say something.

"Aw, please don't tell me you're going on a diet. You are America and you look beautiful. A lot of people have been dieting and buying all sorts of dieting pills. It is really killing and hurting the candy sales, and all of the junk food is going to waste. The manager has been talking about a possible "buy one, get two free" sale for the candies. Anyway, I personally do not think you need to lose any weight," the salesperson said truthfully and then sighed. "I just hope you aren't going to do a dangerous diet or anything of that sort. We the people need you to be strong, America."

"Thank you. Well, I'm just looking today and I still have plenty of sweets at home. I have been trying to save some money," America said smoothly. Inside, he felt terrible about lying to his citizen, but he really didn't want to trouble anyone, whether it was his own people or the other Nations.

"Okay. Whew, I was really worried. I hope you feel better, America," the salesperson stated calmly.  
America bit the inside of his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" America asked curiously, blinking for a moment.

"Well, it's just that you look exhausted, worn-out, and a bit pale," the salesperson replied honestly.

"I've been working out, and I haven't had any water yet," America told the salesperson. Then, he added calmly, "I'm going to get some water and look around for a bit. Have a good day, and good luck with selling the candy."

America felt a bit guilty about lying to his trusting and honest citizen, but it wouldn't do to have his people in a panic and stuff.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Not Sure

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Third power point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**America decides he wants to lose weight and it turns out not to be such a good idea. He goes too far and not able to see for himself that he never ever had to lose weight. America was just muscular and none of it was fat. Will anyone save America from himself or even notice something is wrong?**

**By Waterrain**

America after having some water from the fountain decided to change to a different store and started the test again.

'Diet Pills? I didn't think about it. Maybe I should go on those too and my people have been using them.' America thought to himself and then bite his lip. 'It is not like diet pills are dangerous or anything, but something to help speed up the process.'

He reached for a bottle of diet pills and then walked to buy it. America placed them down and he walked up to hand over the money.

"This is a surprise."The Cashier commented quietly.

"Um-" America started to say, but then he stopped and decided to listen. His people tend to greet and talk with him a lot whenever he is in public. He bite his lip and noticed his citizen looked a bit sad.

"You are going on a diet? You look cool and perfect the way you are right now, America." The Cashier said to him in a sad voice and America mentally thought 'I don't want my citizen to look so sad'.

"Heh, Well it is actually for Russia and I want to play a little joke on him." America commented cheerfully and then gave the Cashier a thumbs up. "I'm not going on a diet."

"Okay that's good to hear, America. It just seems like a lot of people are unsatisfied with their bodies. Some saying they are too fat or thin or something, but personally I believe all that matters is just enjoying your life." The Cashier stated happily and America smiled brightly.

"Yep, It is true. I know." America said calmly and he waited for a reply.

"Heh, Yeah because you are America. America The Beautiful in fact and the song is so heartwarming, but also rather beautiful. Sometimes my little brother and I tear up a bit listening to it." The Cashier commented and America nodded. His heart ached and he bite his lip for a moment before saying cheerfully 'I love that song too and I'm not trying to be vain for it is true'. America paid for the diet pills and waved good bye to the Cashier.

The bottle of diet pills felt heavy in his hand and he crammed it into his jacket pocket. America's heart ached and wondered if it truly a good idea to use dieting pills, but then bite his lip and shook his head 'I have to become skinny no matter what...Expect the whole throwing up because my stomach won't let me and holds the food hostage.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Turning Point

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Third power point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

America was getting ready for the World Meeting while he humming cheerfully to himself while packing his jacket up with different colored wash clothes and a faint smile on his lips.

'Well at least I feel less exposed for my jacket is filled with something and besides a wash cloth can come in handy.' America thought to himself and he nodded to himself. 'I can't exactly eat it, but it is better than nothing. At least this time the meeting is here.'

He walked with ease to the location and America was early, but the one Nation that arrived even earlier was England.

"Hey, England. How was your gloomy weather? Bet your happy to be here for my weather is pretty warm." America asked happily and he was grinning widely at the shorter Nation.

"You look different." England stated dryly and he looked at America with bored green eyes.

"Really? You can tell." America asked excitedly and his smile became bright for someone has noticed that he had lost some weight.

'My hard work has paid off. Those pills and having a healthy diet of veggies have helped me to lose weight.' America thought to himself and he wanted to hug England for noticing.

"You have become a bit bigger." England replied smoothly while shaking his head and sighing. "I didn't believe it was possible."

He didn't notice America's expression of sheer devastation for the other Nations have arrived and his gaze was towards them.

'I have become bigger? How is that even possible for I took those pills like the directions had said and even checked the scale, but maybe my scale is broken.' America thought to himself and he forced himself to smile brightly for everyone was here for the meeting. 'I can't think about my serious weight problem right now. Have to pretend everything is alright and nothing is bothering me.'

"Alright, Since everyone is here let's get this meeting started." America commented happily and it was difficult to smile brightly since being told his hard work had not paid off. "I'm the hero and I'll be going first. No objections allowed."

America talked cheerfully, loudly, and his smiles were bright, but inside he felt miserable and depressed.

'I have become bigger.' America briefly thought and he mentally shook it away. 'Can't think about it or else I might shed some tears in front of everybody.'

"And remember I'm the hero." America finished happily and he gave them a thumbs up. "You can count on me."

Russia had been looking at America's face while the other was talking on and on about something, but he was not paying any attention to the words. He noticed America's face was thinner as was the neck area, and his violet eyes noticed how for a brief moment those blue eyes seemed to become slightly watery.

'There is something bothering America, da.' Russia thought calmly and he watched as America slowly sat down. 'I wonder if anyone else has noticed America's fake smiles.'

America put his head down onto the table, tears silently fell down his cheeks, and he wished that the meeting was over.

'I was silly to be happy about being here. I thought everyone would notice that I lost weight, but then again maybe I have not lost enough.' America thought and he felt a firm tap on his shoulder.

"America, You are being rather quiet." Russia whispered softly and America lifted his head up for a moment to reply.

"I'm just tired. I'm going back to sleep." America stated calmly and he put his head down again. Russia sighed to himself and directed his attention towards England for he was speaking.

'I will question America after this meeting, da.' Russia thought to himself and he knew America was not sleeping for there was no snoring.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. I Am Sick

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Third power point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

"America. I have a few things to discuss with you." Russia commented calmly and he noticed that the blue eyed Nation looked annoyed.

"Sorry, but I have to get something to eat." America lied smoothly and gave the violet eyed Nation a tense smile. "I doubt you will like the food."

"I'm also planning to eat, da." Russia said innocently and he smiled faintly in amusement for America appeared to be upset.

"Whatever I don't care Russia." America said in an irritated voice and he walked away, but knew Russia was following him.

'He just does not give up.' America thought and he bite down harshly on his lip. 'Why does it seem like Russia can't leave me alone when I don't want him around. Wait, This is a mind game and he is doing this just to annoy me.'

"Hey, Russia. I can see you and I changed my mind. I'll let you join me." America commented happily and he thought for sure the other Nation would go away, but then Russia grabbed his hand.

"Just in case you change your mind, America." Russia said calmly and a smile was on his lips. "I know how easily you can change your mind and now I can easily discuss something with you during lunch, Comrade."

'Jeez, what does he want to talk about to me?' America wondered and he glanced at Russia's expression which gave nothing away. 'Maybe complain? Oddly enough he does not complain to me unlike certain other Nations.'

Russia and America sat down at a table. They were facing each other, America sighed deeply, and Russia just smiled innocently.

'Now I can ask you, da. No chance for escape without making a scene, but then again Comrade…You do enjoy making a scene at times, but I will not feel embarrassed unlike some of the other Nations. I will get answers.' Russia thought innocently and he stared at those blue eyes. 'America's eyes seem to be different.'

"Stop staring at my eyes." America said in a tension voice and he felt worried that Russia might be able to see something or tell something from his eyes.

"Where else should I look America? If not your eyes?" Russia asked calmly and he noticed that those eyes narrowed.

"Never mind just forget." America replied smoothly and his cheeks puffed out for a moment for it is not like Russia can notice anything from just looking at his eyes. "I'm paying this time and I don't want to be in debt with you. I'm saving my money and I won't be eating a ton of food."

The two Nations ordered their food, Russia watched as America ate, and he noticed how the blue eyed Nation was very slow at eating the small amount of food.

"Are you sick?" Russia asked causally and he noticed America's hesitant nod.

"Yep, I'm sick and I might just get you sick too." America commented calmly and his eyes looked towards the restrooms. "I'll be back."

America got up and walked quickly to the restroom. He opened the stall door, America got on his knees, and closed his blue eyes.

"I really am sick." America whispered quietly and his hands were on the toilet seat. "Not with the flu or anything."

Russia quietly walked inside and he heard the sound of someone throwing up.

'Must be America, da. He is the only one here and in the stalls. Why is he throwing up? Was he telling the truth about being sick?' Russia thought and he blinked his violet eyes. 'I have not even seen or heard about America ever getting sick.'

"I'm pathetic, fat, and stupid." America whispered softly and thought was there, but Russia was right outside the stall and he decided to go back to the table.

'Best to let him think I was not here.' Russia thought calmly and he wondered why America would say such things about himself.

'I'm pathetic for caring about how others see me, but I can't help myself. I'm fat, but I will become thin for I'm completely committed to it.' America thought to himself and he wiped his lips because of the saliva. 'Sometimes I feel stupid at the things I do at times, but now my stomach is no longer like a locker.'

"Best to get out of here before Russia decides to come in and check in on me." America muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. "Thank goodness he has no clue and I'm good at keeping things hidden."

Of course America pushed away on how Russia seems to know him so well that it was a little creepy, but more annoying than anything else. He washed his hands and face along with drying them off before returning to Russia.

"Hey, Russia. I'm going home and I don't feel too well." America commented smoothly and he hurried away before the violet eyed Nation could say anything, but then again he forgot how fast and quick Russia can be when motivated.

"I will walk you home, da." Russia said innocently as he gripped America's left elbow.

"I don't care. I'm just going home and it is nothing big, Russia." America commented flatly and he decided to just go with it since resisting Russia at times is futile along with being a headache.

"Now I shall not fear about you fainting away." Russia stated smoothly and America blinked in confusion for why does the other Nation think he would faint.

"I'm not going to faint." America said calmly and he looked at the tree's. "I'm strong and a complete hero."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Told To Leave

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Third power point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

"Your home is rather warm, da." Russia said calmly to America and he ignored the annoyed glare. "It is nice and I'm surprised your home is clean."

'I want to have a Cola, but I can't because it would cause me to gain a little weight. No way is Russia going to cause me to gain any more weight.' America thought bitterly and decided to see if ignoring the other Nation will make him leave.

"Does your throat hurt?" Russia asked innocently and he noticed how wide those blue eyes went.

'I wonder if this will give America a clue that I know about him throwing up?' Russia thought calmly and his violet eyes were focused on the other Nation's body language. 'It is best to piece things together slowly and discover the entire picture.'

"No. Why do you ask?" America asked in a slightly panicked voice for what if Russia somehow found out or if the sound had been too loud or something.

"You are sick, correct? I figured that was why you were not talking back to me. You normally enjoy talking and chattering away, but you have been rather quiet lately." Russia replied smoothly and he noticed how America's body looked relaxed after his words.

"Yep, I'm sick and I suggest you leave before catching it." America lied and his eyes looked away briefly. Russia mentally sighed for the other is silly for he can see through that lie and saw how those blue eyes looked away from him for a second.

"I'm not afraid of a mere cold. I have not become sick despite everything. Hurt, da. However not ever sick and I doubt you could give me a cold, America." Russia commented innocently and he ignored how America flipped him off.

"I'm going to take a bath." America stated bluntly and his arms were crossed. "Go home already, Russia."

Russia watched as America walked away slowly and he blinked in surprise for normally the blue eyed Nation would try to throw him out, but it seems luck was on his side and he can look around America's home without the blonde Nation being in the same room.

"Oh well, I shall use this time to check out his home." Russia said softly and he sighed to himself. "Now where to start?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. I Can Out Wait You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Russia's point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

I opened up all of America's cabinets there was not a trace of food, they were bare, and empty. I frowned to myself and opened up the refrigerator there was several bottles of Vitamin water, but nothing else.

"This is odd, da. He normally has tons of candy and food along with his cola." I said to myself softly and opened up the freezer expecting there to be tons of Ice Cream, but there was only ice. I gently closed the freezer and opened up a door where inside America stores some of his canned goods.

"Diet pills?" I asked calmly and there was a massive amount of them, but why does America need them and I decided to be helpful. I grabbed a black trash bag and put every single bottle of diet pills into the garbage for America has no use for them.

"I'm doing my Comrade a favor." I stated smoothly as I carried the bag outside and smiled as I lit a match to burn all of the dieting pills within the garbage bag. I smiled innocently and decided to go back inside of America's home.

I looked through his music CD's and made a mental note of looking up SuperChick's songs. I stood up, walked to the sofa, and turned on the Tv to make it look as if I have not spent my time looking around.

"Russia, What are you still doing here?" America asked me and his eyes were narrowed. I noticed he was just wearing a simple shirt and blue shorts.

"You look too thin. Did you stuff your jacket to hide the weight loss? I can tell you have lost weight by simply looking at your face and neck, da. No use in hiding, America." I asked innocently and America's blue eyes went wide for a moment.

"Yeah, but the point is why are you still here." America said to me slowly and I blinked my violet eyes at him.

"You did not kick me out, America." I commented calmly and he looked upset. "You have changed and I wonder why have you changed."

"What are you talking about Russia. I have not changed and I'm perfectly fine." America snapped angrily to me and I know he was lying to me. I do not like being lied to by anyone.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell the truth or kick me out." I stated calmly and my lips curled up into a smile. "I doubt you have the strength anymore to kick me out, America. Please tell the truth, da. I'm patient and I can out wait you."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. He Is Unrelenting

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Third person point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

"I can still kick you out, Russia." America said calmly and he tried to push the other Nation out, but Russia barely moved an inch.

"Is this the best you can do now, Comrade?" The violet eyed Nation asked softly and he noticed America's pale face.

"Just get out and leave me alone." America stated bluntly, he was biting down on his bottom lip, and blinking his blue eyes.

'Either Russia has gotten a whole lot stronger..Or I have became a lot weaker.' America thought and he wondered how Russia has gotten stronger than him.

"Nyet, I shall stay and I will not leave." Russia commented firmly and he added. "You have to force me out or tell me the truth, da. Understand, America?"

'Damn Russia is unrelenting ad he refuses to leave. I just want to be alone.' America thought bitterly, he kept on trying to push him, but his efforts seemed to be in vain. Blue eyes started to well up with tears of frustration and he kept on blinking to make sure they didn't fall.

'His pushing and shoving of me is as weak as a kitten.' Russia thought calmly and he noticed those blue eyes were full of tears.

"Why have you become stronger?" America asked firmly, he ignored how his eyes hurt, and the way Russia looked at him.

"America, It is that you have become weaker. You can push and shove others away, but not me. I refuse to let you fall any farther down." Russia repiled smoothly and he saw as America's tears fell down his pale cheeks for a moment for the blue eyed Nation turned away. America's tears fell silently and he squeezed his eyes shut

"Russia, Have you ever felt ugly?" America asked quietly and he wiped away his tears before turning back to face Russia.

"Nyet, I have not ever felt ugly." Russia replied simply and America sighed to himself.

"You would not understand." America stated calmly and Russia frowned at the blue eyed Nation. His hand touched America's right shoulder and he looked at him firmly.

"America, I do not understand. Is this about looks or about feeling ugly?" Russia asked firmly and he listened to the soft sigh.

"Both." America muttered in reply and he looked down at the floor.

"Comrade, Has anyone called you ugly? To your face or behind your back?" Russia asked innocently and he tilted his head towards him.

"No." America stated to him and looked at those violet eyes that were so calm.

"Do you recall when you had said that I have a big nose? You were the only one who said it to my face, but the other Nations say that behind my back. A few Nations also say behind my back that I'm big and my soul along with everything else is ugly." Russia commented smoothly and he saw that America's blue eyes were wide.

"What? Aren't you upset about it?" America asked in shock and he watched as the violet eyed Nation nodded.

"I'm not bothered by their words. They are silly, da. I'm proud of being big and strong for it means no one dares to bother me to my face. I have big bones and muscles. My land is the biggest in the world and I'm proud of it." Russia replied honestly and he tiled his head towards America. "Do you understand?"

"No." America muttered and he couldn't understand why Russia was not upset about being called ugly along with being called big.

"You are too thin, skinny, and it is no good." Russia stated bluntly and he sighed heavily. "Have you ever looked into the mirror lately, Comrade?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**


	14. I Won't Enjoy Your Help

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Third person point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

"How is being thin no good? I worked my ass off to get this far, I threw up, and I took dieting pills-" America snapped and he was cut off by Russia.

"I threw away and burned all of your dieting pills." Russia stated innocently and those blue eyes widened in shock along with horror. He smiled while looking at America and wondered if his Comrade was happy for his help, but more than likely not.

"You did what Russia? Do you have any idea how much all of those bottles cost me?" America snapped angrily and he ignored how his stomach ached for some food.

"You have no need for them, comrade." Russia commented calmly and he did not understand why the other was so upset.

"Says who? I want to get skinny." America said in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed as he glared at those violet eyes.

"America, You did not need to go on a diet." Russia stated firmly and he mentally sighed for the other looked so painfully thin for the bones were showing a little bit.

"Yes, I certainly did need to go on a diet. I'm still trying to lose more weight." America said calmly and Russia easily pushed him down onto the carpet. His violet eyes were narrowed, he held America's arms down to his sides, and Russia sat on his stomach.

"Now listen to me, America. You do not need to lose any more weight, I believe you truly need to gain weight, and-" Russia told him smoothly, but then America cut him off.

"You are trying to get me fat like you." America said viciously and he could no longer ignore his stomach for Russia was sitting on it.

'Does he think those little words would hurt me?' Russia thought to himself calmly and he sighed mentally. 'He is silly and trying to make me leave, but I will not go.'

"No matter what you say to me, Comrade. I'm not leaving you and I'm stronger than you too. So it is completely useless to make me go away." Russia stated firmly and he noticed America's bottom lip was bleeding.

"Get off my stomach. You are pretty damn heavy." America managed to say and his eyes were starting to hurt.

"It is your own fault, da. If you did not lose weight and so on. You would be able to push me off." Russia stated calmly and he looked into America's watery blue eyes. "I'm helping you. I will not tell the others about how you feel ugly and fat or how weak you are compared to me right now. It is none of their business."

'It is none of your business either Russia.' America thought and he silently cursed Russia's weight. 'My stomach was killing me, but now with Russia on it…It is a hell lot more worse now.'

"Why?" America gasped out and his stomach was practically screaming at him.

"Some would call this tough love? I do not believe the others would be able to help you and they did not notice how far you have fallen." Russia commented smoothly and he blinked his violet eyes. "Plus they would just make things worse."

"How did you even notice when no one else did." America muttered quietly, Russia smiled to himself, and he got off of the blue eyed Nation.

'I noticed for I'm not fooled by your false smiles nor am I foolish enough to believe you would not ever fall. After all everyone falls and most climb back up, but only a few can't climb up. I'm not taking a chance of you not climbing back up. I will question you on the reasons as to why you would do such a thing to yourself.' Russia thought to himself calmly and he gave America a firm look. 'However I'm not going to let you vanish. I will not allow you to disappear from the world.'

"No more dieting pills, no more throwing up, and I will be staying with you until your back to normal." Russia stated firmly and he looked directing into those blue eyes.

'Jeez, He is demanding and wait a moment…' America thought and he glared at the Violet eyed Nation.

"Wait what do you mean staying here?" America asked sharply and he received a simple smile.

"Your home is warm, there are sunflowers, and you need my help." Russia commented happily and he gave the other a smile. "Simple as that America."

'Who asked for your help?' America thought bitterly and his eyes narrowed at him. 'You are trying to make me fat.'

"Says who and-" America started to ask, but then Russia pinched his right arm.

"Do you wish for me to inform your Boss about your problem and tell him about you needing help?" Russia asked innocently and he tilted his head while smiling. "Do you want me to tell your Boss?"

'That lousy blackmailer.' America thought to himself and he tried to think a reason as to why Russia should leave.

"What about your Boss?" America asked calmly and he thought that he had him, but…

"No need to worry, America. It is just a small detail and the internet is amazing." Russia replied cheerfully and he smiled faintly in amusement for America was trying so hard to be rid of him.

"What if the other Nations stop by and see you?" America asked smoothly and he smile to himself for there is no way Russia would want to be seen with him, right?

"They hardly visit you. Besides I do not mind company and there would be no problem." Russia replied bluntly and he noticed the look of annoyance on America's face.

'Jeez, Russia. What a way to rub it in with salt.' America thought and he noticed that Russia was smiling innocently.

"I hate you, Russia." America muttered in a sulky voice and he puffed out his cheeks.

"You are just trying so hard to make me leave, but I refuse and your current state can't force me out. So deal with it, Comrade. Accept it and don't bother trying to talk your way out of receiving my help, okay." Russia said cheerfully.

'I forgot how stubborn and forceful Russia can be…Big mistake on my part and should have been more careful.' America thought to himself and he sighed deeply. 'He is relentless and I can't find the strength to push him away.'

"Fine, but I won't enjoy your help." America stated bluntly and his arms were crossed.

"You will be grateful in the end, da." Russia commented calmly and he looked at America's tired expression.

"I doubt it." America muttered and his sigh was one of defeat, but Russia ignored it.

"I will cook you something to eat and it won't be a lot for I do not wish to risk you throwing up. One little baby step at a time, correct? Oh wait you have no food and we will go shopping together. Fun, right?" Russia asked cheerfully and he had an arm around America's hips pulling him close.

'This is going to be pure hell.' America thought bitterly and he sulked for Russia's grip was strong on his thin hips. 'I didn't count on Russia finding out and doing something. I thought he would not notice at all, but I sure as hell was wrong. Great just great of all the Nations it had to be Russia and impossible to get him to go away unlike the others.'

"I believe if the wind were to blow that you would fall. I'm keeping you standing, America." Russia stated calmly and he heard a groan. "After you put on some shoes or flip flops that is when we shall go to the store. Did you know you feel a little cold? Not as cold as me of course, but you use to be so warm. It is sad, da."

'Pure hell.' America thought as he slipped on his flip flops and Russia's arm was still around his hips. 'I did not factor in the whole what if Russia decides to get into my business…I'll go along with him, but it is not like he will be with me all the time...Right? Who am I kidding it is Russia for crying out loud, a Russia on a mission, and he does something even if it is impossible...Yet somehow he does it..'

"You are trying to get me fat and ugly again." America muttered bitterly and he was pulled closer to Russia's body.

"No I'm trying to make you strong and beautiful again." Russia whispered quietly and he pulled America along who was gapping in shock.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. Eat The Candy Bar

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. America's point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

I doubt I will ever be able to go inside of that store again and it is Russia's fault. His arm at times was around my hips or he held my hand and at one point even picked me up into his arms when the cans fell over so that I wouldn't slip.

My cheeks were red and Russia was just smiling that innocent little smile. I tried to ignore him, but it was not working out for I was all too aware of him and I was biting down on my lip.

"America, You shouldn't bite your lips. You are bleeding, da." Russia told me calmly and he wiped away the blood from my lips.

"Russia, Why must you torture me?" I managed to ask calmly and my lips were burning from his faint touch. I don't understand what I'm feeling right now, but I can always wonder later.

"I'm helping." Russia stated simply and I puffed out my cheeks.

"For crying out loud I'm not a baby." I said firmly and he blinked those violet eyes at me. Why does he have pretty eyes? I shook my head and looked away from his eyes.

"You are acting worse than one." Russia told me bluntly and I gave him a glare. "I'm telling you the truth, Comrade. I have seen babies more behaved than you, da."

"Go take a damn hike jackass." I snapped angrily and he frowned at me before pulling out something from one of the bags.

"Have a candy bar for you are being moody due to your hunger. This will help you to relax and become calm." Russia commented calmly and I rolled my eyes along with shaking my hand.

"No way. I only eat healthy food and stuff." I stated firmly, my arms were crossed, and he gave me a smile.

"I could feed you like how a mama bird does to her little ones." Russia said innocently and he opened up the candy bar. "Eat or I will feed you like a bird does to her young ones."

My blue eyes went wide and briefly wondered what I did to deserve Russia's so called help. Would he really chew it? Would he honestly transfer the food into my mouth by using his own?

"There is no way you would do that Russia." I commented smugly for there is no way that Russia would do such a thing or at least that is what I thought to myself until I believed it.

"You are silly, da." Russia told me calmly and he chewed up about half of the candy bar.

His right hand gripped my cheeks so that my lips were opened, his lips covered mine, and he literally forced the thoroughly chewed candy bar inside of my mouth. I swallowed it and Russia pulled away while smiling innocently at me.

"Now eat the rest of this candy before I repeat this over and over until you learn I was not bluffing about it." Russia stated smoothly and I grabbed the rest of it. My cheeks were flushed, he smiled at me, and I ate the rest of that damn candy bar.

"I hate you, Russia." I muttered to myself, but of course he heard me and smiled faintly in amusement.

"Tough love as some would say my dear Comrade." Russia said cheerfully and I sighed deeply. "I will be making some food now in your kitchen. Oh and do not throw up or I will have you eat six candy bars, da."

I looked up at my ceiling, my lips felt odd, and Russia is still here. I covered eyes and wondered why this was happening to me. Russia taking upon himself to make me gain weight and for him to be here at my home for an unknown amount of time. I couldn't even make him move an inch, I'm stuck with him, and my cheeks won't stop burning for some reason.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Not A Good Idea

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Third Person point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

America was sitting on Russia's lap, his hips were secured by the violet eyed Nation's strong arms, and he sulked for there was no escaping the food that Russia made for him.

"I will treat you like a baby, da. You complained about the soup and claim I'm making you fat." Russia commented smoothly and he heard the blue eyed Nation muttering darkly. "This soup is healthy, it will make you feel better America, and there is only a small amount."

"For now." America muttered under his breath and he wondered why Russia was doing this to him.

"Correct, There will be more food after your stomach is able to handle more." Russia stated simply not bothering to go into detail and he spoon fed America the small amount of soup.

"I'm stuffed." America told him truthfully and he was released.

"No throwing up. Next time do not complain, okay." Russia said firmly and the blue eyed Nation sighed deeply.

"Trust me I won't complain again." America stated smoothly and he noticed that Russia was smiling.

"That is good news." Russia commented cheerfully as he put the bowl into the sink and America stared at him.

"Say, Russia. I didn't see you eat anything." America told him calmly and he crossed his arms.

"Well I'm trying to understand you better America and other such things. So I will be eating only once a day until you are completely better. I will drink only water and Vodka." Russia stated causally and he blinked his violet eyes innocently at the other Nation. "I will be alright for Vodka is my fuel."

"What the hell Russia?" America asked slowly and his blue eyes were wide in shock. "Why do you want to lose weight?"

'After all why else would someone decide to eat once a day.' America thought to himself and he stared at Russia. 'I thought he didn't care about what others thought of him.'

"Nyet, I'm trying to understand what the point is of eating very little and so on." Russia replied gently and he tilted his head. "So that I can understand you better America and be able to help you."

"Why should I eat when you'll be eating only once a day? How is you eating very little going to help me?" America asked firmly, his arms were crossed, and blue eyes were narrowed.

"You will eat three times a day, da. I will eat once a day and you do not need to worry about me." Russia said smoothly and he smiled innocently at the blue eyed Nation. "For I'm sure you will become better within a month. Besides I have my beloved Vodka and it will keep me strong."

"Russia, You can't just decide to eat only once a day out of the blue." America snapped angrily and his cheeks puffed out in annoyance. "You have to have a reason."

"It is so you can't tell me that I do not understand and try to make me leave by saying it many times." Russia stated firmly and he sighed softly. "I'm doing this for you, Comrade. That is my reason and I will help you get better, da."

America was speechless and his hand was grabbed lightly by the violet eyed Nation.

"Now we can watch some of your movies." Russia said cheerfully and they walked into the living room.

'I don't think it is a good idea for him to suddenly start eating only once a day. I don't believe the whole Vodka is my fuel and don't worry about me.' America thought to himself and he looked at Russia with a worried expression. 'Why am I feeling worry for him? It's not my fault and he decided on it all on his own. I mean jeez I didn't right away start with eating only once a day and besides I very slowly decreased the intake of my food because I wanted to be on the safe side. Not going to let Russia make me get upset.'

"Russia, I don't think it is a good idea to suddenly out of nowhere start eating only once a day. I think it would be a major chance and stuff." America stated calmly and firmly to him making sure to keep out the annoyance from his voice since it wouldn't due for Russia to see that he was slightly worried.

"Ah, You are worried for me? No need to worry, America. I will be okay and you will return to your normal weight in about a month." Russia said cheerfully and he sat down on the sofa while looking at America with soft eyes. "Just trust me, da."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Nyet is Russian for No.**

**Da is Russian for Yes.**


	17. To See How You Had Felt

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. America's point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

"Russia that is one huge ass breakfast you got for yourself." I said bluntly and he smiled at me faintly.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I did say I will only eat once a day." Russia stated cheerfully and blinked his violet eyes. "Besides I will be sharing a little with you, Comrade."

I was handed a small plate with a medium sized pancake, a little bit of eggs, and a small glass of orange juice. Russia gave me a fork and he started to eat his meal slowly. I avoided looking at the amount of food on Russia's plate, it made my stomach turn slightly, and my focus was on my own plate of food.

"Do you like the food?" Russia asked me innocently and I gave him a thumbs up. I avoided looking at his plate, I ate my food quickly, and my stomach hurt a little for eating so fast.

"You are done? Is your stomach okay?" Russia asked curiously and he tilted his head while smiling at me. "You shouldn't rush things, Comrade."

"I'm finished and my stomach hurts a little, but I'll be okay." I replied simply and my arms were crossed in annoyance at the questions for it made me feel like a child. I put my head down for it will take Russia a few minutes or so to finish eating his food.

"I'm done and I will be going to the bathroom." Russia stated calmly and he walked away in the direction of the bathroom. After about two minutes I heard the sound of him throwing up, I raced over to the bathroom, and opened up the door. I was pissed off and my blue eyes were blazing.

"Why the hell are you throwing up, Russia?" I asked angrily and he wiped his lips.

"To see how you had felt throwing up and I only threw up half of my food. That is why I made such a big plate besides sharing a little with you." Russia replied softly to me and I noticed his voice was a little raspy. "I will be up in a moment and have some Vodka to help with the slight soreness. My throat hurts a little, but I have felt worse."

Why does he want to understand? Why did I feel so pissed off when I saw him throwing up? When I had done the same thing and my head ached at the questions that were running through my mind.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. America's point of view.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

The past week was pure hell, Russia after the first day throws up three times a day, and it is really pissing me off. Not because I'm jealous that he gets to throw up or anything like that at all. I'm now eating three meals a day and it is not a lot because it's best to go slow.

"Russia, You should stop throwing up." I stated firmly and my arms were crossed in annoyance.

"It is interesting, da. The burning sensation almost like Vodka." Russia told me and I glared at him. "Did you know stomach acid or sometimes blood shows up when there is no more food in the body to throw up?"

I felt a bit stronger, my strength was slowly coming back, and I looked at him.

"Then you should stop throwing up, Russia. Seeing blood when you throw up is bad…Very, very bad and normally gives someone a clue like I don't know…Stop throwing up and get a clue." I snapped at him and Russia blinked those violet eyes at me.

"It is time to weigh you, Comrade. It has been a week." He told me innocently, I sulked for a moment, and stepped on the scale. "You have gained a little weight back, but not back to normal yet. You should be back to normal in about three weeks."

He is changing the topic just like always every time I bring up the whole throwing up business he has been doing. It is a bit worrying, I mean it, and he is not listening to me..Just like how I did not listen and my eyes closed for a moment.

"Russia, Why have you been throwing up three times a day." I demanded of him for I'm getting to the root of it. Why three times a day? He only eats once a day.

"A lot of things come in three's, America. Three meals a day for example, but for me it is once a day now." Russia commented patiently and I clenched my fists for he was talking in riddles.

"You are going more extreme than I did seriously, Russia. I started off pretty light and stuff with the whole entire thing. Why do you always have to go up and beyond something." I said sharply and he tilted his head at me.

"So I shouldn't throw up anymore?" Russia asked me in a curious voice.

"Correct, Russia. No more throwing up and have you looked at yourself!" I replied harshly and my heart was clenched for some reason, but I shook my head.

"I have looked at myself. I'm alright, America." Russia told me causally, his lips were curled up into a smile, and he looked at me with those violet eyes. "You do not need to worry about me. I'm not doing this to lose weight for what others see me as does not matter to me. I'm doing this for you, Comrade."

"When will you stop?" I asked him even though I knew what his reply to me would be for he has answered me about six times.

"When you are back to your correct weight, da." Russia replied to me calmly and I sighed deeply for that means about another three weeks of hell. I regret losing weight for it was not worth it, not worth losing my strength, and power. England along with a few Nations were more than likely was just jealous and I fell for it. At least no one else has noticed my weakness.

"World Meeting is tomorrow." I stated flatly while wondering if anyone will notice that Russia lost weight or will they simply not care or too afraid to say something.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

Russia walked into the world meeting room a few minutes before America smiling innocently as he walked over to a chair, sat down, and noticed that his usual chair felt bony no longer comfortable.

'I wonder why my chair is no longer soft?' Russia briefly thought before mentally shrugging and he looked up just as America walked inside looking a bit worried. 'Who would have thought I would miss the loud, confident, and bold way that America use to be before his worry about the weight issue. Of course if he was that way right now I would have never been able to get so close to him.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Russia's View.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

I noticed England looking at America, my lips formed a frown, and I wonder why he was looking at the blue eyed Nation so intently. The meeting was over and I got up from my no longer soft chair. Such a pity it is no longer comfy, but that is life.

I watched as America walked over to the green eyed Nation, they spoke briefly, and I noticed that those blue eyes showed complete disappointment.

"How the hell is it even my fault?" America asked cheerfully and a bright smile was on his lips, but I noticed that his eyes looked sad and disappointed. I walked over towards them and placed a hand on America's right shoulder. "I did not ask you to think about me."

"Bloody hell, America. I do not want to say this to you since I know you will deny it. I noticed there has been a change in you and I was wondering if it was something I sa-" England started to say, but I giggled and looked at him. It appears he has just noticed me and his face looked slightly pale for some reason.

"America is alright, da. I'm alright, da." I said happily and America looked at the carpet. "So you can no longer have to think about America. After all America is fine. He is healthy and happy."

I held America's arm and I do not understand why England didn't look as if he believed me.

"Do you not believe me?" I asked causally, my hand pulled of the pipe, and America looked at me with such livid eyes. England didn't reply and he simply walked out. I smiled to myself and looked at the blue eyed Nation. "See no one will bother us."

"Russia, I will return to my normal weight and after that happens we can forget about you helping me ever happened." America commented calmly, he slipped out of my grip, and looked at me. "It is for the best. After all what would others think if they see you and me not exchanging insults?"

I looked at him and he looked at me back.

"America, I will not forget nor will you. If anyone has a problem they can see me and afterwards there will be no problem." I told him innocently, my hands gripping the pipe, and my violet eyes narrowed a little bit. "So we will not do the whole forgetting business. After all forgetting is dangerous and what if you decide to do this again?"

America laughed, shook his head, and he looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Like hell I'll ever do this again, Russia. It is a living hell having you watch my every damn movement it is annoying." America informed me and I blinked my eyes in confusion. "Plus I do not really like seeing you throw up, Russia. Makes me feel guilty and that bugs me a lot."

"That was the point, America." I told him smoothly and he blinked his eyes. "To force you to think about your actions and see them for yourself."

"And to think I was worried about you." America said in a low voice and I smiled at him for that was rather touching. "Thought you would take of my comments to heart…The ones I said during the cold war about you being fat."

Do I care about what others think of me? No, After all one day everyone will be under my control and I smiled faintly to myself. It is good to be the biggest, strongest, and so on. The one who is my equal is America and he is also a challenge.

"America, I'm not like you. I have no insecurities." I told him calmly and he rolled his eyes.

"Russia, Every single one of us Nations are insecure about something. England about his eyebrows, Italy at the thought of Germany hating him, and Canada about—" America trailed off and I noticed his eyes went wide. "Fuck, I have not called him ever since I started the process of losing weight. I normally at least call him three times a week, but didn't call since I didn't want him to know at all about me having weight issues."

I watched as America pulled out a cell phone, but I grabbed it and broke the cell phone. For I remembered how that Nation had tried to call America's home phone, but I blocked the number since it is none of anyones bussiness about what is going on with America and I had made sure to distract America to keep him from thinking about phones along with other such things. It was simple.

"What the hell, Russia?" America yelled at me angrily and I frowned faintly at him for his voice was loud.

"No calling until you are back to your normal weight, da. It will motive you." I informed him cheerfully and I grabbed his hand. "I will no longer be throwing up. I will be eating normal and healthy meals. After all I do not want to risk becoming weak. We will regain our weight together, America. Does that sound nice?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. America's point of view in this chapter.**

**Can't You See Something Is Wrong**

**By Waterrain**

* * *

Hah, Regaining weight together with Russia doesn't sound nice at all. He is a manipulative ass. I don't believe Russia when he claims he has no insecurities. I'm positive he has some insecurities, but he is in denial.

"It sounds really lovely, Russia. Us gaining our weight back together." I said with sarcasm. Russia smiled and grabbed my cheeks.

"No need to use sarcasm." Russia commented to me. "I dislike sarcasm."

I pinched his hands and glared at him.

"Whatever, Russia." I stated flatly, grabbed my cell phone, and called Canada up. Russia released my cheeks.

"Hey, Canada." I said calmly, but then frowned for his voice way weaker than normal. "What's wrong with you?"

"It doesn't matter. No one cares about me." Canada replied softly.

"I care...when I remember you and stuff. I got a bad memory...Anyway, You care about yourself..right? So someone cares about you..." I said to him.

"America, I'm standing a few feet away from you." Canada commented. I squinted my eyes and I see Canada. He looks really skinny. I ended the call and grabbed a hold of his hand before he could disappear out of thin air. Seriously, Canada is like a ninja at times. One moment he is there, but next moment he is gone.

"What happened to you?" I asked curiously and he stares at me.

"I was hoping..someone would finally notice me.." Canada told me. "The others keep on forgetting me, mistaking me as you, and not being able to see me...I'm Canada."

"Maybe be louder?" I suggested and he sighs deeply.

"My voice isn't loud." Canada informed me.

"What about a air horn can? It's loud and brings attention to yourself." I commented and pat him on the shoulder. "I'll buy you one. Then you can use it and get other Nation's to notice you."

"...I would get bad attention for being too loud." Canada muttered and I grinned at him.

"One can't be too picky about what kind of attention." I stated and he sighs. Russia grabs me by the wrist, his eyes look confused, and head tilted to the side.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Russia asked curiously. I released Canada and turned my attention to Russia.

"I was talking to Canada." I replied and he blinked his eyes.

"I do not see him." Russia commented calmly. I glanced where Canada was last located, but now he isn't there anymore.. Damnit, He disappeared on me like a ninja again. I wish he would stop doing that it's a bit annoying. "I hope you are not going insane."

"I'm not going insane. Canada is like a ninja one moment he is there, but next moment he is gone." I snapped and Russia pat me on the head.

"It will be okay." Russia commented in a comforting tone of voice. My eyebrow twitched and I really want to punch him because I'm telling the truth...Canada was there! I was talking to him...I'm not going crazy..Damnit, Russia is making me doubt myself whether or not I saw Canada...

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
